This invention is directed to a latchable container, and in particular to a container having ground means associated therewith to remove any electrical charge from the container.
The storage and transportation of some electronic components require certain precautions against the presence of electrical fields and the generation of rapid electrical discharges. In particular solid state circuits such as computer chips are susceptible to damage as a consequence of exposure to discharges from high potential electrostatic fields, to the extent that a chip can be rendered ineffective and valueless. Accordingly, the existence of any such high potential electrostatic field in proximity to the electronic components is nullified by the step of grounding out the container within which the susceptible electronic components are stored or transported.